


the misunderstood spider

by theackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Dean, Spiders, dean hates spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theackles/pseuds/theackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really, really hates spiders. Cas likes to watch him squirm. Married!Destiel fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	the misunderstood spider

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up from a strange dream at 4AM and whipped out my phone and this is what happened. I've got a prompt in my google docs that I'll probably write as well, but I decided to post this one just because I was really proud of it's randomness and how cute it is.
> 
> Anyways....kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> Are you scared of spiders?

It was a normal, good day. That’s how it started, anyways.  Dean Winchester was watching the game on the flatscreen, perfectly content with his life – his husband was in the shower, and he could hear Cas singing softly to himself, and the game was at halftime. He had a beer in his hand and had his feet kicked up on the coffee table (even though when Castiel Winchester caught him, he usually got slapped upside the head)

Until...

"Dean! Look what I found!"  
  
Dean flicks his green gaze over to his husband who comes barrelling around the corner of the hallway with something clasped tightly between his index and thumb. As he nears, Dean sees what it for what it truly is. Clenched tightly between his fingers is the leg of a granddaddy long leg, which is squirming to get out of Cas’s grasp.  
  
"Get that thing away from me Cas! Fuck!" Dean shouts as soon as realization hits him, tossing the remote to the couch as he sprung up to hide behind it. Cas stops on the opposite side, holding the squirming spider near him with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"He catches the bugs for us, Dean." Cas explains, lips pursing tightly then curving into a frown at Deans petrified expression as he held onto the back of the sofa like at lifeline.  
  
"Yeah, well, he can catch bugs for us in hell! Kill the fucking thing and go wash your hands." Dean barks, glaring at it, hoping maybe it’ll just burst into flames. As he watches it squirm, he feels chills crawl up his back and suddenly he feels like he’s covered. in. them.   
  
"Hmm. Okay, Dean." Cas contemplates it for a second with a nod as he turns away, before he turns back. "But catch!"  
  
"Wha--"  
  
Dean is cut off when he feels the squirmy little thing attach to his shirt and start up his neck, determined.   
  
Cas watches trying not to die of laughter as Dean let's out the manliest girliest squeal that could still qualify him as a male as he vigorously brushed himself off and does a 360 at least four times before finally seeing it running on the floor and stomping on it. He pants like he just won a battle.  
  
With a glare, he points at Cas. "You….you are sleeping on the couch tonight." He breathes, catching his breath.  
  
Dean wins that argument, but Cas figures it was a good trade for the show he got. Though, he felt a little bad about the little dude getting stomped on and smeared across the floor.


End file.
